


Sparks

by GalwitMystoEggos



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Some Plot, and by scene I mean like a whole hour idk, as in yes i wrote it like this on purpose, don't i wish, the shimazacus scene I didn't get in Wild Wipeout, yeah secret for like 3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalwitMystoEggos/pseuds/GalwitMystoEggos
Summary: After they meet, Vexacus wants Shimazu to help with his grand plan
Relationships: Shimazu/Vexacus (Power Rangers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> some filler on how they even came to work together. ofc it's because they're in love!! set during Wild Wipeout aka the best PR ep ever

Shimazu turned a corner and bumped into someone. “Oh! Sorry!” He continued walking without looking up.

“It’s fine."

That voice made Shimazu stop in his tracks and turn back around. He hadn’t officially met Vexacus yet—there weren’t really any formal introductions with anyone. He just kind of observed them. Choobo didn’t seem threatening; he was annoying if anything. Zurgane was hot-headed and craved respect, which he never got. Motodrone was neutral, but nice enough.

All Shimazu knew about Vexacus was that Lothor hated him with a passion. Also Shimazu really, really couldn’t stop looking at him. And he really, really should stop before Vexacus noticed. But he’d felt Vexacus’ gaze on him already on more than one occasion...

Unlike with the others, Shimazu actually wanted to say something to Vexacus. “Hi,” Shimazu said tentatively, almost embarrassed. Way to go, oh great ancient warlord. Can’t even muster a full sentence.

Vexacus stopped, confused by his tone of voice. He faced Shimazu. “Hi?”

Shimazu almost extended his hand, but glued it to his side instead. He cleared his throat. “I’m Shimazu.”

“I know that.”

“Right,” he replied, fiddling with the hem of his cape. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” He bowed a little, trying to ease whatever tension, imaginary or not, he felt.

“Are you afraid?” Vexacus asked, taking a couple steps closer. “Of me?”

Shimazu shrugged. “Me? No. Not a bit. Why’d you think that?”

“Are you out of practice with talking? You can't be, you said so much to Lothor. I can only guess this is out of fear. Maybe you can enlighten me then, if it isn’t.”

Why’d he say it  like  _ that _ ? Shimazu straightened up, voice firm. “I’m not afraid of you.”

Vexacus laughed, but said nothing. He circled Shimazu slowly, his shoulder brushing slightly over Shimazu’s. “So what’s it like?”

Shimazu felt his heart racing, and he didn’t know why. He couldn’t keep the act up. “What’s what like?”

Vexacus stopped in front of him, nodding his head upward. “Being alive again.”

Shimazu was shocked that Vexacus was even trying to converse with him. And it wasn’t even patronizing. “Oh, you know.”

“No, I really don’t. So, tell me.” Vexacus sounded sincere, as intimidating as he was.

Shimazu cleared his throat again. “It’s, uh, it’s weird. Everything’s different. And it’s weird being up here. I’ve never been into outer space.” He didn't really think about it. He was just suddenly conscious, thrown into different situations, and that was that. And now he had to act the part of this great warrior, and he was doing a terrible job in Vexacus' presence.

“Of course not. There weren’t spacecraft in your time, now, were there?”

“No...” Shimazu replied, shrugging. He felt himself relax a bit. Humor’s good. “I guess you’re right about that.”

Vexacus laughed to himself. “It’s not that exciting, you’ll get used to it." He switched gears. Whether he was gauging Shimazu's person for future use, or simply wanting to talk to him, Vexacus didn't know. "So how many more failed attempts until you destroy the Power Rangers?”

Shimazu cocked his head. “Maybe one!” he said excitedly. He didn’t have a plan, but he was going to have one. One of these days. “You?”

“Maybe one,” Vexacus repeated, a twinge of amusement in his voice.

“You know, we could uh… team up or something some time." Shimazu regretted opening his mouth. Backtracking, he added, "Maybe we could defeat them right away this time!”

Vexacus held up his hand. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I do work alone.”

Shimazu’s shoulders dropped. “Right. I guess I did, too. I mean, I did have my Wolfblades, but they don't really count. They didn’t talk, really.”

“Is that so? I’d have thought they were silent on their own accord, like you.”

“They’re dogs,” Shimazu said simply. “They don’t talk.”

Vexacus laughed. “They’re bipedal and the size of an average human, don’t think they count as dogs.”

“They’re gone now, anyway.” Shimazu sighed.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. I’ve got a plan and I need to find some people to make it work.”

“Ooh, what’s the plan?” Shimazu asked curiously.

“Trapping the Blue Ranger in an alternate dimension, of course,” Vexacus replied.

“Of course. Ok, then. Good luck! I’ll be seeing you.”

Vexacus softly clapped Shimazu’s shoulder but held his hand there just a moment longer. “That, you will.” He walked off and Shimazu gulped, shaking thoughts out of his head.

* * *

Vexacus walked away from Lothor’s rampage, something about how incompetent everyone was. The usual. He tapped Shimazu on the shoulder, motioning for them to leave the bridge. Lothor didn’t care, he figured his own plan was falling into place already.

“How’d it go?”

Vexacus grumbled. “You know exactly how it went.”

“So, next time’s the charm, right?” Shimazu asked.

“Sure,” replied Vexacus. “I have another plan. A bigger one.”

Shimazu clapped his hands together. “Ooh, tell me!”

“I need your help.”

Shimazu cocked his head. “Me?”

“Yes, you. Now are you with me, or not?”

“You said you worked alone. And I don’t even know what you’re—”

Vexacus stepped closer, lowering his voice. “Are you with me, or not?”

Shimazu felt goosebumps creeping over him. Did it just get really cold in there or something? “Yeah, yes. I am.”

“Good,” Vexacus laughed, stepping back. “Come with me. We’ll talk.”

Shimazu scurried after him down a hallway. “So, what’s the plan?” he asked after they’d walked far enough to be fairly secluded.

Vexacus stopped suddenly. “Can I trust you? Because I will not hesitate to destroy you without a second thought.”

Shimazu nodded his head. How could he possibly dream about betraying Vexacus? Any of the others, maybe. That could be fun. But he wanted to be on Vexacus’ good side. “Absolutely.”

“I knew I could,” Vexacus replied. He had never trusted anyone he knew for a grand total of one day before, so he didn’t know what that was about. And despite their conflicting personalities, they got along well already. But worst comes to worst, he’d make good on his threat. He did work alone, after all.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Vexacus continued. “I’m going to take over this ship, lead Lothor’s army, destroy Lothor himself, and the Power Rangers, and then the earth!” He said this as though it were some simple to-do list.

Shimazu sputtered. “You  _ what _ ?”

“You heard me,” Vexacus responded, folding his arms.

“That sounds like a lot.”

“And that’s why there’s two of us.”

"You say this like it's feasible." Shimazu sighed. “We need an army, I think.”

“I told you, I’m—we’re—going to lead Lothor’s army. First, I’ll start with his generals. We need to get them out of the way.”

“By destroying them or having them on our side?”

“Oh… It all depends.”

The way he said it sent shivers down Shimazu’s spine. “Vexacus…” Shimazu looked down at his feet. “I’m one of his generals.”

“You’re fine,” Vexacus told him. “Stop worrying. You’re helping me.” Vexacus was unsure if that was a lie or not. But for the time being, he really wanted to keep Shimazu around.

“So, what do I do?”

“You follow my lead and stay out of my way,” Vexacus ordered.

“Doesn’t sound like help to me,” Shimazu muttered.

“You said you were with me,” Vexacus reminded him. He tipped Shimazu’s chin up with his fan, and asked in a way that only demanded one answer. “You didn’t change your mind, did you?”

“N-no, of course not. Sorry.” If he kept on this track, he'd have a zero percent chance of working with Vexacus. Either because he got forbidden, or because he got killed. Neither option was a good option.

Vexacus lowered his hand and laughed. “Perfect, that’s what I thought.”

“So, what’s the actual plan?” Shimazu asked. “What are we doing?”

“There’s going to be a meeting soon, we’ll start then,” said Vexacus casually. “Like I said. Just follow my lead.”

“What’s your lead?” Shimazu wondered. Vexacus was arrogant, and Shimazu knew that. He was beginning to think this plan wasn't all that finalized, despite Vexacus' overconfidence. 

“I don’t know yet. We’ll see how it all plays out. But for now, we act natural, if not incompetent like the others. We don’t want Lothor to suspect a thing.”

“Right! Of course.” Shimazu motioned around them. “So, should we stop conspiring in a dark secret hallway? That’s not acting natural. We’ve been gone kind of long already.”

“You know what? You’re not half bad.” He pulled Shimazu towards another corridor. “Let’s go back.”

“Let’s.” Shimazu mentally scolded himself for reeling over that single second of contact. As if that was his biggest concern.

"This is going to be fun."

Shimazu face-palmed. “What did I get myself into?”


End file.
